


Blue Moon

by Supadackles10



Series: Elegia [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp Elegia<br/>Jensen e Jared ainda têm uma importante missão a cumprir. A vida lhes dará mais um filho, uma alma que precisa ser curada e amada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

_A tarde de primavera estava ensolarada e o clima ameno. O jardim de rosas amarelas dava ao cenário uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade. Jensen estava feliz. Chris já está com 11 anos e Hope com 5. Eles são crianças inteligentes e carinhosas. Chris continua sendo um menino curioso e sensível e Jensen o está ensinando a tocar violão, outro dia ele se juntou com Steve e escreveu uma música. Jared colocou o esboço em um quadro e disse que um dia teria muito valor, já que seu filho será muito famoso, Hope sorriu e disse que Papa Sunshine também conseguia ver o futuro,  Jared sorriu e deu uma gargalhada infantil._

_Jensen se apaixona todos os dias por Jared. Pelo cheiro dele, o sorriso dele, os olhos... às vezes ele é determinado e toma decisões difíceis e Jensen se sente protegido, outras vezes ele parece tão inocente e frágil e Jensen é quem toma conta dele._

_Jensen pensou em Hope, sua filhinha, sua baby. Tão amorosa e inteligente. Sensível e meiga. Jensen brinca que Hope tem o sorriso igual ao de Jared. Infantil e com covinhas. Sua pequena pérola negra, seu tesouro._

_I want a little girl to love a lot_

_Eu quero uma garotinha para amar muito_

_I'd give her everything that I've got_

_Eu darei à ela tudo o que eu tenho_

_A canção de Billie Holiday ecoava pelo jardim e então Jensen a viu, sorrindo e o olhando com ternura._

_-Nana!_

_-Meu querido!_

_Jensen correu em direção a ela e a abraçou._

_-Estou com saudades de você! Estou tão feliz Nana! Tenho meus filhos e meu Sunshine e..._

_Sadie, que estava ao lado de Nana, deu um latido alto._

_-E Sadie também! – Jensen disse sorrindo._

_-Eu sei meu querido, também estou muito feliz! Mas estou aqui para dizer que você precisa ser forte novamente._

_Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar._

_-Forte? Por quê?_

_-A vida vai lhe dar um presente, mas não será fácil. Vocês tem algo para resolver e terá que ser nesta vida. A paz virá, meu bem. Não tenha medo._

_-Nana, mas...meu Sunshine, eu não quero perde-lo...eu não posso perde-lo..._

_-Você não o perderá. Vocês dois terão que cumprir sua missão juntos. Meu bem, Hope precisa de você agora._

_-Hope? Por quê? Nana! Nana!_

 

-Jen? Jensen, acorda meu amor!

-Nana...

Jensen abriu os olhos e viu que Jared o olhava com preocupação. Seus corações estavam acelerados. Jared sempre sentia quando Jensen estava angustiado.

-Jay... Nana...ela...ela me disse...ela...Hope!!

-O que foi Jen? Jen?

Jensen levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto de sua filha. Seu coração estava acelerado. Jared veio logo atrás dele, correndo também. Ao chegar ao quarto de sua filha, Jensen sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem. Hope não estava lá.

-Jay...

-Vamos ver no quarto do Chris. – Jared não pensou muito, entrou correndo no quarto de seu filho. Chris estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, sozinho.

-Jay...nossa filhinha! Alguém levou nossa filhinha! Jay!

Jared não respondeu, desceu as escadas. Foi até a sala, não a encontrou. Correu até a cozinha e encontrou a porta aberta. Seu coração estava acelerado, ele suava frio e tremia. Quando ele abriu a porta, sentiu um grande alívio ao avistar Hope parada olhando para o jardim e Sadie montando guarda ao seu lado.

-Baby? Está tudo bem? Por que você está aqui fora?

Hope não se mexia e Jared se aproximou dela devagar. Ao olhar com atenção percebeu que na verdade Hope estava dormindo.  Eles sabiam que Hope era sonambula, mas ela nunca havia saído do quarto, ela apenas levantava da cama. E mesmo assim era raro acontecer.

Jensen estava tão nervoso que Jared teve que segura-lo para que ele não despertasse Hope.

-Jen, olha pra mim. Está tudo bem! Jensen, está tudo bem. Ela está bem.

-Jay...Hope...o que?

-Ela está dormindo. Levantou e abriu à porta, ela está bem.

Jensen não conseguia falar nada, então deixou Jared lhe abraçar por um instante. Depois, Jared conduziu Hope até seu quarto e a garotinha deitou tranquilamente em sua cama e continuou dormindo. Jensen deitou-se com ela na cama, ele ainda estava muito nervoso para se afastar de sua filha. Jared sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou velando o sono de seu marido e filha.

 

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Jensen havia sonhado com Nana e ele ainda estava nervoso. Ele contou para Jared, até porque não tinha como esconder nada dele. Jared lhe disse que eles enfrentariam juntos, fosse o que fosse.

O atendimento na clínica estava intenso, como sempre. Jensen e Misha eram médicos conceituados e a clínica era um sucesso entre pessoas de todas as classes sociais. Porém era apenas uma clinica e não um pronto socorro, mas nem todos sabiam disso e dois moradores de rua entraram correndo na clínica com um menino desacordado nos braços.

A equipe médica levou o pálido garoto até um dos quartos e iniciou os primeiros procedimentos. O menino, de cabelos cumpridos e loiros, estava muito desidratado, pulso fraco, alguns ferimentos  e pele arroxeada. Durante um rápido atendimento, Jensen notou que ele tinha uma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos, que ele diagnosticou como sopro no coração. Usava roupas velhas e sujas, e o fato dos homens que o levaram até o hospital terem saído correndo à menção da vinda da Policia, apenas deixou Jensen mais aflito.

Jensen ligou para Giselle, que estava de plantão no Charity Hospital, lhe informou do caso e mandou o garoto em uma das ambulâncias que ele mantinha na Clínica, para casos de emergência, iguais a este.

O menino foi levado ainda desacordado, e Jensen sentiu medo. Algo no semblante daquele garoto lhe lembrava alguém. Alguém do passado, mas ele não soube identificar quem. Só soube que ele precisava acompanhar aquele caso de perto.

 

Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, Jensen abraçou forte seus filhos, mais do que o habitual. Ele não sabia porque estava tão assustado, mas ele precisava se certificar de que seus filhos estavam bem. Hope já estava sonolenta, então Jared a levou até seu quarto.

-Papai, o que foi? Está tudo bem? –perguntou Chris, preocupado.

-Tudo bem sim filho, apenas estava com saudades. Como foi o dia hoje na escola?

-Steve e Jason brigaram de novo, desta vez porque Steve quer colocar o nome da nossa música de Don’t Go e Jason quer colocar Crazy Love.  Eles me pediram pra escolher, mas a verdade é que não gosto destes nomes, não pra esta música particularmente.

-Particularmente? Desde quando você diz coisas como “particularmente”? –Jensen disse rindo.

-Papai! Eu já tenho 11 anos! E meu pai é professor! E o outro é médico, então é natural que eu seja inteligente.

-E modesto. – disse Jared que já estava a algum tempo observando seu marido e seu filho.

Chris pegou seu tablet e saiu, balançando a cabeça ao ver seus pais se beijando apaixonadamente.

-Vão para o quarto! – gritou o menino, da beira da escada.

Jensen ficou vermelho feito um pimentão e Jared deu uma longa gargalhada.

-Não tem graça Jay!

-Tem sim! – Jared disse, e beijou Jensen novamente.

-Dia difícil na clínica?

-Sim...teve este menino que foi levado lá hoje e...não sei Jay, alguma coisa me chamou a atenção, sabe? Tive a sensação de conhecê-lo...de...não sei...

-Como assim?

Jensen contou o caso a Jared, que o aconselhou a ir até o hospital no dia seguinte pra saber mais notícias. Naquela noite, Jensen não dormiu direito e ao levantar de manhã, teve a sensação de que sua vida iria mudar drasticamente.

 

O coração de Jensen batia acelerado. Ele não sabia por que estava tão nervoso e assustado. Cada vez que chegava mais perto da ala infantil do hospital, um medo irracional percorria seu peito. Assim que avistou Giselle, Jensen soube que ela não teria boas noticias.

-Giselle, tudo bem? – Jensen disse, nervosamente.

-Sim, estou...Jens, está tudo bem? Você está suando frio.

-Sim...eu...não...Eu vim pra saber noticias do garotinho que apareceu lá na Clínica...

-Venha até minha sala.

O caso era realmente sério. Giselle sabia que de alguma forma ele se sentia conectado àquele caso. Ela era quase tão boa quanto Misha quando o assunto era ler pessoas.

-Sente-se.

Jensen sentou-se e mexia as mãos nervosamente. Ele estava ansioso.

-Falamos com a Polícia. O garoto é órfão. Os pais morreram há menos de 1 mês e ao que parece ele não tem nenhum parente próximo. Pelo menos nenhum que queira cuidar dele. Foi encaminhado para um orfanato e fugiu alguns dias depois. O nome dele é Andrew Hamilton.

-Oh meu Deus! – Jensen respirou fundo.

-Jen?

-Estou bem, continue, por favor.

-Ele chegou aqui desidratado, e com os sinais vitais alterados. Nós o encaminhamos para a emergência e eu mesma fiz todos os procedimentos. Porém, notei uma alteração no coração. O Dr. Cumberbatch estava de plantão ontem, então eu pedi a opinião dela.

-Ok, Dr. Cumberbatch, o cardiologista... – Jensen respirou mais fundo ainda.

-Ele pediu uma série de exames: Raio X do toráx, eletrocardiograma, ecocardiograma. E o diagnóstico saiu algumas horas depois. – Giselle notou a palidez de Jensen e pela primeira vez em sua carreira hesitou na hora de dar um diagnótico.

-Giselle, qual é o diagnóstico?

-Ele tem um defeito cardíaco congênito...

-Qual?

-Tetralogia de Fallot com atresia pulmonar.

Jensen perdeu a cor e o ar. Era uma doença grave que deveria estar sendo acompanhada de perto. Agora ele entendia porque o menino estava com a pele arroxeada, era Cianose. Jensen sentiu seu medo crescer mais ainda. E se... Não. Era só uma criança. Uma criança que precisava de ajuda. Um garotinho indefeso que ele teria que ajudar. Ele tinha que ajuda-lo, ele sabia disso. Seu coração sabia. Ele poderia fazer uma cirurgia reparadora... talvez ele precisasse fazer novamente no futuro.  Jensen estaria a seu lado, ele...mas e se... e Jared... Jared?

Jensen abriu os olhos e notou que estava em uma cama. Jared o olhava com preocupação.

-Jay? O que...o que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou enquanto conversava com a Giselle...ficou um bom tempo desacordado.

-Mas...eu...eu estava bem...

-Aparentemente não estava... Jen, quando você vai parar de me assustar assim?

-Desculpe...eu...eu não sei o que me deu...

-Você precisa tirar uns dias de folga. Anda muito estressado e nervoso ultimamente. E nem adianta mentir, você sabe que eu sei, que eu também sinto.

-Sim...me desculpe...

-Eu fui ver o garoto.

-Que garoto?

-Andrew. 

-E... como ele está?

-Ele...ele está assustado. Quando me viu, começou a gritar, tive que sair para não piorar a situação. Eu...

-O quê?

-Eu senti algo estranho...um...medo.

Jensen sentiu uma leve dor no peito. Jared se aproximou mais dele e colocou a mão na altura de seu coração.

-Jen, o que está acontecendo?

-Não sei.

 

 

Andrew estava internado no CTI do hospital e Giselle e o cardiologista acompanhavam o caso de perto. O garoto não falava nada, mas não tinha nenhum problema físico além de sua doença cardíaca. A Polícia disse que averiguou que o garoto estava na rua há pelo menos 1 mês e a assistente social já estava atrás de um lar temporário para ele.

Jensen não conseguia dormir direito desde que esteve em contato com Andrew. Ele sonhava com algo, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que. Jared também não dormia bem, porque Jensen não dormia bem.

-Jay, me desculpe.

-Pelo quê?

-Eu ando muito nervoso e... e sei que você não consegue dormir direito por minha culpa...

-Não é sua culpa e você sabe disso. Ontem Hope me disse algo que...

-O quê?

-Algo que me deixou pensativo...

-Jay...

-Ela disse que temos que trazer o novo irmãozinho dela logo pra casa.

-Ela falou algo parecido na praia, lembra? Algo sobre ter um irmãozinho...

-Sim...mas... ela disse outra coisa...ela disse que ele tem o coração doente.

-Jay...será...será que é do Andrew que ela está falando? Eu...eu senti que preciso ajuda-lo...

-Pode ser.

-Jay, o que foi?

-Promete que não vai ficar bravo comigo?

-Eu nunca fico bravo com você...quero dizer, não de verdade.

-Eu...quando eu vi o Andrew eu...não sei...não gostei...não sei se...

-Você não gostou dele? Pode falar Jay. E isso?

-Eu não sei Jen...eu senti uma coisa ruim, eu...meu Deus ele é só uma criança! Como eu posso me sentir assim com uma criança? – Jared  cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

-Jay...não fique assim... eu entendo...eu...eu também senti algo estranho, mas...ao mesmo tempo, senti que isso também vinha de mim... – Jensen abraçou Jared e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

-Como assim, vinha de você?

-Eu acho que... que é meu dever fazer algo por ele...não sei Jay...depois do sonho com a Nana, e depois de tudo o que já passamos, eu sinto que...que sei lá. Eu não sei o que é.

-Você quer adota-lo?

-Eu...não sei. Talvez.

-Você já falou com a assistente social, não é?

-Só um pouco, eu nunca iria decidir isso sem falar com você antes...

-Temos que conversar com as crianças...e...com Andrew.

-Jay, você tem certeza? Eu não quero fazer isso sem a sua aprovação. Eu prometo que nunca vou te julgar, eu entendo.

-Eu sei...mas...de certa forma, acho que temos mesmo que fazer algo por ele...ajuda-lo... lhe dar um lar. Eu nunca iria recusar isso.

-Sunshine...

-Eu te amo também, Jen.

 

 

Parte 2

In my solitude

Na minha solidão

You haunt me

Você me assombra

With reveries

Com devaneios

Of days gone by

Dos dias passados

  


In my solitude

Na minha solidão

You taunt me

Você me insulta

With memories

Com lembranças

That never die

Que nunca morrem

 

Jared estava exausto. Há dias que ele não dormia direito, lembranças o atormentavam durante sonhos que ele tinha em seus poucos momentos de sono. Lembranças de algum tempo que ele não se lembrava. Sonhos que o angustiava, mas que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Os últimos 3 meses estavam sendo os mais difíceis da vida de Jared, só perdendo para os dias em que ele não estava perto de Jensen, anos atrás quando eles se reencontraram.

 

-Papa...eu...fiz de novo...xixi na cama...

 

-Tudo bem Chris, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Logo nós descobriremos um jeito de fazer isso acabar, está bem?

 

-Sim...mas...me desculpe...é que...acho que tive outro pesadelo, mas não me lembro...

 

-Não tem problema filho. Sempre que precisar conversar, papai e eu estamos aqui, está bem?

 

Chris assentiu e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Nas últimas semanas tem sido assim quase todos os dias. Chris tem pesadelos e urina em sua cama, coisa que ele não fazia há anos.

 

-Sunshine, meu irmãozinho ainda está doente do coração?

 

-Sim Hope, ele ainda está muito doente e precisa de muitos cuidados.

 

-Ele precisa sair e brincar mais comigo e Chris...ele só fica no quarto e não conversa com ninguém, só com o papai...

 

-É porque ele ainda está muito doente.

 

-Eu sei...o coração dele é doente...

 

Jared dizia isso a si mesmo todos os dias. Ele é doente. Ele precisa de cuidados. Ele é só uma criança. Mas a verdade é que ele está cansado, irritado, triste, frustrado. Andrew mal olha pra ele, Chris ou Hope. Ele apenas quer ficar perto de Jensen. E Jared sabe que seu marido ama o garoto, mas está esgotado. Andrew ainda precisa de cuidados no que diz respeito a sua saúde física, ele não se curou totalmente e o Dr. Cumberbatch acredita que a única chance da criança é uma cirurgia reparadora.

 

-Jen...ele dormiu?

-Sim...Jay...eu...

 

Jensen abraçou Jared e chorou copiosamente. Jared o conduziu até o quarto deles,  deitou-se na cama com ele e o abraçou, deixando-o esconder seu rosto em seu peito e chorar. Chorar até se cansar e dormir. Jensen estava de férias indeterminadas na Clínica, Misha disse para ele não se preocupar que ele cuidaria de tudo. Jensen não tinha saúde física ou emocional para trabalhar, o que ficou provado após o forte ataque de asma que ele teve, tão forte que Jared que estava na escola dando aulas sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto e também perdeu o ar por alguns segundos. Neste dia, ao chegarem em casa, se depararam com Andrew roxo de tanto gritar e chorar, a enfermeira, contratada para cuidar dele enquanto Jensen e Jared trabalhavam, tremendo da cabeça aos pés com o telefone na mão ligando para Dr. Giselle. Chris chorando com as mãos nos ouvidos, e Hope olhando para o nada como se estivesse hipnotizada.

 

Andrew não estava oficialmente adotado por eles, por enquanto era apenas um lar temporário. Jensen já havia pensando em desistir da adoção e pedir para que o menino fosse levado para outro lar, mas Jared o fez desistir.

 

-Eu sei que você vai sofrer mais se fizer isto. Vamos lutar juntos, nós vamos conseguir faze-lo se sentir amado. Se tem uma família que pode fazer isto, somos nós.

 

E os dias dolorosos estavam para acabar. Os dias de solidão. O amor tudo cura, e Andrew estava prestes a aprender isto.

 

 

You don't know what love is  
Until you've learned the meaning of the blues  
Until you've loved a love you've had to lose  
You don't know what love is  


 

 

O aniversário de Hope estava próximo e Jensen e Jared decidiram que iriam fazer nem que fosse apenas um bolo com os amigos mais próximos.

-Jen, ela merece algo. Temos que fazer de tudo para parecer que as coisas estão normais.

-Eu concordo com você... e pelo menos Andrew anda menos arredio, apesar de falar apenas comigo.

-Sim, ele não grita mais quando entro no quarto ou chora. Nós vamos conseguir Jen, tenho certeza.

-Eu sei.

Andrew conversa pouco, e quando falava era apenas com Jensen. Ele até já havia o chamado de papai. A verdade era que o menino estava começando a gostar daquela casa, a se sentir bem.

_Papai Jensen é muito amoroso comigo...e Jared não é mal, não sei porque eu tinha medo dele não gostar de mim. Chris não gosta de mim e nem eu dele e Hope...eu...não a entendo...ela sempre vem ao meu quarto  me traz biscoitos, conta histórias, mesmo eu não falando com ela...acho que...que ela é legal, mas...eu não consigo. Eu não sei como fazer para gostar deles...eu...não sei._

Este pensamento era recorrente na mente de Andrew. Ele tinha sentimentos que não entendia. Ele queria gostar de todos, mas não sabia como amar. Ele ainda tinha os pesadelos.

Ele tentava se aproximar daquele menino loirinho cheio de sardas, ele queria ser amigo dele. Ele não tinha amigos e seus pais batiam nele todos os dias. Ele tinha apenas 5 anos. Sempre que ele tentava se aproximar do menino para tentar ser amigo, alguém o impedia. Geralmente era a mãe do outro menino que dizia que seu filho não podia se aproximar de um garoto pobre e mal vestido, filho de camponeses. Mas o menino era bom e sempre sorria para ele, mesmo de longe.

Um dia, ele foi até a vila com seu pai trocar mercadorias. Ele tinha apenas uma bola de pano como brinquedo. O filho do dono do mercado tinha a mesma idade dele. Era um garoto de cabelos cumpridos e covinhas no rosto. Ele tinha a sensação de que o menino sempre saía quando ele entrava. Talvez ele não gostasse dele por ele ser pobre. O que ele nunca soube é que seu pai era um homem mal visto na vila, e sempre que o pai do menino via ele se aproximando o mandava fazer outra coisa. O menino queria ser amigo dele, mas nunca teve a chance. E ele sentia raiva do outro por conta de um desentendimento.

Um dia, o menino das sardas entrou no mercado acompanhado de seu pai e irmão mais velhos. Ele ouviu o pai dele dizer que fazia muito gosto se seu filho fosse amigo do filho do dono da loja. Inveja. Ciúmes. Raiva. Ele sentiu tudo isso e chorou durante horas naquela noite. Por que o filho do dono do mercado iria roubar seu amigo? Seu pai lhe deu uma surra naquele dia pra ele nunca mais esquecer que não poderia nunca mais se aproximar daqueles meninos filhos de pessoas que os odiavam.

Ele nunca soube que os meninos nunca se conheceram. Não naquela vida. Mas ele cresceu com o coração cheio de ódio e raiva. E jurou que nunca mais ninguém iria ficar em seu caminho. Morreu jovem, depois de seu pai perder o controle e o espancar até a morte. A dor, o ódio, a inveja o acompanharam para sempre. Até agora. Agora ele encontrou o amor, a compaixão, a amizade, o carinho.

 

You don't know what love is  
Until you've learned the meaning of the blues  
Until you've loved a love you've had to lose  
You don't know what love is

 

Jensen e Jared haviam decidido fazer uma festa simples, apenas com Misha e Giselle com sua filha Amora , Zach, Steve, Jesse o melhor amiguinho de Hope e Mel a segunda na posição de melhor amiga, como Jesse sempre ressaltava.

Eles fizeram um bolo e decoraram a mesa com enfeites cor de rosa. Hope não gostava da ideia de fazer festa com tema. Ela gostava de tudo muito simples.

Os convidados estavam animados na sala, rindo e se divertindo e ajudando Hope a abrir vários presentes, e Jensen estava feliz. Sua baby estava se divertindo, apesar de tudo o que eles estavam passando. De repente, Andrew apareceu no pé da escada.

-Pa..pai

Todos pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo. O menino usava pijamas e estava muito pálido. Jensen e Jared correram até ele.

-Andrew, o que foi? Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Eu...você disse antes que eu podia...vir na festa, se eu quisesse...e...eu...

-Deixa papai! Venha Andrew, venha ver os presentes que ganhei! Tem vários brinquedos para brincarmos juntos!

Chris olhou para os pais com olhar desconfiado. Sempre cuidando.

-Sim...se Andrew quer ficar, é claro que ele pode. – disse Jared notando a mudez repentina de Jensen.

-Sim...- o menino respondeu, dando um sorriso tímido.

Hope o pegou pelo braço e o conduziu até a sala, onde seus amigos o receberam animadamente. Todos voltaram a sorrir e conversar. Jared se aproximou de Jensen e encostou sua testa na de seu amor.

-Eu disse que iríamos conseguir.

Do you know how a lost heart fears  
The thought of reminiscing?  
  


Depois da festa de Hope, Andrew mudou seu comportamento. Hope continuava a lhe contar histórias, mas desta vez ele fazia perguntas e até ria. Chris ainda estava relutante, mas Jared o viu ensinando Andrew a jogar vídeo outro dia. Jensen estava menos pálido e a felicidade plena só viria quando finalmente Andrew se aproximasse de Jared, o que ainda não tinha acontecido. Ele não gritava ou chorava na presença dele, mas também não falava nada, não respondia às perguntas que Jared lhe fazia.

-Ele vai se aproximar de você, tenho certeza Jay.

-Eu sei que vai, mas...eu só não entendo. Por que ele não gosta de mim?

Jared chorou naquela noite até adormecer nos braços de Jensen. E foi então que todos tiveram uma grande revelação.

_Andrew corria em direção a Jensen e Jared mas não conseguia se aproximar deles. A cada passo dado, mas longe eles ficavam. Uma grande nuvem negra encobria a todos. Ele gritava, mas nenhu som saia da boca dele. Ele não ouvia nada. Eles não ouviam nada,  nenhum som saía de suas bocas. De repente, o sol apareceu e Andrew os alcançou. E abraçou Jared. Ele não sabe porque, mas sentia uma grande vontade de abraçar Jared._

Jensen acordou assustado de seu sonho e seu coração bateu forte em seu peito com a cena que ele viu. Andrew nos braços de Jared, chorando copiosamente enquanto este lhe dizia:

-Está tudo bem filho...está tudo bem.

 

You don't know how hearts yearn  
For love that cannot live yet never dies  
Until you've faced each dawn with sleepless eyes  
  


Jensen esperava ouvir qualquer coisa menos o que lhe foi dito. O grito de dor e raiva que ele deu foi ouvido por boa parte do hospital. Jared o segurou e igualmente nervoso tentava consola-lo. Não. Depois de tudo o que passaram, agora que as coisas estavam normais, que as crianças estavam felizes, que Andrew sorria e brincava com todos e chamava aos dois de papai. Não. Ele não aceitaria aquilo. Eles mereciam um final feliz. Um final de amor e paz.

-Dr. Cumberbatch o que...que é Angiosarcoma? – perguntou Jared, abraçado a um desesperado Jensen.

-É... Jared...é um tipo de câncer no coração...

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

-Ben! Deve estar errado! Por favor! Por favor Ben!

-Eu sinto muito Jensen. De verdade.

Nesta altura do campeonato, Misha já estava na sala, acompanhando de Giselle. Jensen era muito querido por seus colegas de trabalho, então todos ficaram tristes naquele dia.

Depois de voltar pra casa e se certificar de que Jensen dormira depois da dose de calmantes que tomou, Jared pediu para Misha explicar pra ele o que poderia ser feito.

-A quimioterapia ou radioterapia não são recomendadas para câncer no coração porque comprometem o funcionamento deste. E Andrew tem todo o histórico de Tetralogia de Fallot. Eu não vou mentir pra você, é raro. Eu nunca vi nada parecido e... Jared, a doença já está muito avançada. As duas. E...eu sinto tanto.

-Eu sei. Eu... eu preciso conversar com as crianças. O que eu digo a elas? E a Andrew? Eu...e Jensen. Oh Misha...Jensen.

Jared chorou no ombro do amigo o que não tinha coragem de fazer em frente à Jensen. Ele seria forte. Ele tinha que ser.

 

 **E acima de tudo me abençoava o anjo do amor sonhado...** ****  
Seus olhos eram puros e mutáveis como profundezas de lago  
Ela era como uma nuvem branca num céu de tarde   
Triste, mas tão real e evocativa como uma pintura.

 **...E vi surgirem as luzes brancas da cidade** ****  
Que me chamavam; e fui... Cheguei feliz  
Abri a porta... ela me olhou e perguntou meu nome:   
Era uma criança, tinha olhos exaltados, parecia me esperar.

 

Foi tudo muito rápido.  Oito meses depois de Andrew chegar a casa deles, 4 meses desde o aniversário de Hope, 1 semana desde o último diagnóstico. Hope chegou na sala, na noite anterior e recitou esta Elegia de um poeta brasileiro chamado Vinicius de Morais. Jensen e Jared se entreolharam. Chris chorou. Andrew sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Depois disso, ela se aproximou do irmão, que não aparentava estar tão doente e lhe beijou na testa. Chris também o beijou e olhou de relance para seu amigo anjo, o mesmo da vez que Nana se foi que estava em pé, no canto da sala, ao lado de Sadie, junto com uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e sorriso doce. Andrew também os via. E Hope. Apenas Jensen e Jared não os viam. A paz reinava naquela casa.

Chris e Hope foram para seus quartos e dormiram, embalados por sonhos bonitos com Nana e vários outros anjos.

Andrew virou para seus pais e disse:

-Obrigado por me ensinar a amar. Estou feliz. Estou em paz. Eu sei o que vai acontecer, os anjos já me contaram. Não tenho medo e nem estou triste porque os tive. Porque aprendi.

-Nós também aprendemos. E também somos gratos. – Jared disse enquanto lhe fazia cafunés.

-E te amamos muito filho. Muito mesmo. – disse Jensen.

Eles ficaram assim abraçados até adormecerem. No dia seguinte Andrew não acordou.

A  **vida**  é um conceito muito amplo e admite diversas definições. Pode-se referir ao processo em curso do qual os seres vivos são uma parte; ao espaço de tempo entre a concepção a morte de um organismo; a condição de uma entidade que nasceu e ainda não morreu; e aquilo que faz com que um ser vivo esteja vivo. Metafisicamente, a vida é um processo contínuo de relacionamentos.

Jensen e Jared aprenderam que a vida é muito mais do que achamos. A morte não é o fim, é apenas parte do ciclo, apenas parte da vida. Às vezes eles sonham com Andrew, e ele sempre está correndo feliz, brincando, sorrindo, vivendo.

Almas gêmeas nem sempre se encontram, mas quando acontece, todas as experiências são intensas e mágicas. 


End file.
